We are always in your heart
by melmel234
Summary: This story is mixed between Oyako and Legend of Seishingan. Llyod and his father help Naruto and Minato fulfill Shinigami wish to kill Uchiha Madara. Can they do it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

If yes I would make Yondaime alive and Kratos will live with his son.

These stories are mixed between Legend of Seishingan and Oyako with some change. Hope you enjoy it!!!!

And I apologize to the writers who wrote these stories. I just wrote some my fantasy

Okay enjoy my story!!!!!

I had many words which not change from original stories. But after middle it will change soon.

Prologue

The young man with blonde and spiky hair, unique blue eyes, tan skin and handsome face. He ran way to the battle brought something in his arms an infant who born just one hour in orange bundle. In middle battle there was standing a proud big red-orange fox with his nine tails that destroyed and killed everything in that place. He began summoning a big toad.

'**Hey Minato, why you summoning me?'** The toad roared to the man who called Minato. The toad turned around and saw the large fox then he looked to Minato who brought the infant. **'Minato you didn't mean…?'**

Minato just glared dagger to the Fox not answering The Toad and seemed readying to everything. The infant touched Minato's face with his tiny arms. Minato looked the infant and tears welling up in his eyes. He whispered something in the infant's ear and the infant starting giggle. He began kissing the infant's forehead lovely. His eyes began changing from unique blue became blue and had lines diagonally and vertically so the iris was in four parts, in each part was a tomoe. The lines, tomoe and pupil were orange. Then he summoned something again but before that he looked again the infant with love, so much love. It just that loves more bigger than anything that could not be explained. He spoke to the baby so softly and lovingly if his ears were made from thin glass which easily broke.

"Be strong to protect your important person. You will always become my hero in my heart forever. Good bye my little Naruto, my son. I'm sorry I won't be there for you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

#in somewhere place#

"...Do you really have to go?"

The tall purple-clad man turned from before the pile of ivory rubble to face the speaker, a young man clad in red with his face.

"...Yes, I must," he answered in a calm, deep voice.

"...Why?"

The taller figure flinched, having not expected this response from the brunette sword-wielder, not in the least.

"...If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will suffer," he stated, "as a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."

"...I see," the teen muttered, his face falling.

"...It's time for me to go," he stated, "use that sword to send me to Derris-Kharlan."

"...All right," he whispered.

The teen held out his hand, a strange, glowing sword appearing from the air in his palm. He hesitated but a moment, before his closed his eyes in acceptance.

"All right...goodbye..."

As the older man began to disappear, he couldn't stop the word from escaping his lips.

"...Dad..." he choked.

Before the auburn Seraph left, he whispered something. "Don't die before I do, Lloyd, my son."

Kratos's P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly, I expected to find myself on the cold, lifeless world known as Derris-Kharlan, where 1 was to live out my self-imposed exile. What 1 didn't expect was to find myself in the middle of a forest along with an unconscious 5 years old child in my side.

My son, Llyod…

1 shook my head there is now way this child is Llyod, his son. I began to check the child. He had red and spiky hair also his face looked like Llyod when he was child. 'No, this child is really Llyod' I thought truthfully and rubbing my head. But the question is why Llyod become a 5 years old child and why he with me right now. I stood to examine around not wanting leave Llyod alone. Realized this place is different than my world, I began confuse 'Did Llyod wishes something different to origin'. For few minutes Llyod groaned and began opened his eyes fully, he sat down in there. I turning to him, "I see so you wake up now."

He blinked and asked, "Huh, why you in here and how can you so big and taller?"

I sighed not wanting to answer that. 'Looks like he is still not realize it'. I must prepare myself before Llyod use his 'sound beam' and hurting my angelic ears.

For a few second Llyod looked his body and began standing to his feet checked if something wrong or hurt in his body. His eyes widened in horror and his mouth gaped widely. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!!" He cried and began running around like crazy.

"Llyod calm down-"I started

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!" his voice began more louder.

"WHAT MUST I DO, WHAAAAT!!!!!" He stopped running wildly and his hands touch his head.

'**I apologize, Master of the pact.'**

Both I and Lloyd flinched, hearing the omnipotent 'voice' in our minds.

"Origin-? What happened?!" Lloyd cried, "I asked you to send him to Derris-Kharlan! Not to turn me into a little kid-!"

'**Something went wrong.'**

"Noooo! REALLY!" he snapped, his little face flushing.

"Origin, what exactly has gone wrong?" I asked calmly.

'**Well...it is...I'm not sure if I should explain.'**

"Huh? Why not?" the boy huffed.

'**You see...I take commands from the pact wielder, however...your voice told me one thing, but I received a stronger command from your...well...heart.'**

"...What?" Lloyd stared.

'**Your voice told me to send him, but your heart begged to be with him, that coupled with the word 'Dad' may have altered my power to suit your true wishes, which I am not certain of, but...'**

Lloyd blushed bright red, stammering somewhat as I stared at him. His true wishes...Lloyd wanted to be with me...as a child...? Was it...that he wanted to reclaim the years he lost...? It seemed so, but...but...

"I- I-! Well-!" Lloyd huffed. "Can't you fix it?!"

'**I would if I could, however, there is a...problem.'**

"What problem!?"

'**In your current state, your body doesn't have enough mana to supply such an action...thus, well...'**

"...Wait...wait..." Lloyd paled, "you mean...we're stuck here-?"

'**Until you reach your true age, then yes...'**

Silence.

"YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE FOR LIKE, TEN YEARS!?"

'**Ten, eleven...twelve, tops.' **

"..." Lloyd fell over, gaping like the idiot he was into space.

'**I'm sorry, but my connection is slipping, I will contact you when you are capable of using the Eternal Sword once more...good luck.'**

Llyod just stood in there in a catatonic state for a good few minutes. And I, well I was trying to refresh my mind which just had frozen with that information. Actually my felt become strange now. I could identify as...joy. I knew this place neither Sylvarant nor Tethe'alla, based on the plant life and the fact the usual mana I'd be. But the idea stuck in here for twelve years with Lloyd...as a child. It just liked fantasy which I usually thought.

I regained my sense now and feeling dark would come soon. I feel we must find shelter before night came and became dangerous to us, I didn't want to fight in this condition. I' am rolling my eyes to Llyod who still stunned. I called him, "Llyod…"

He stood not moved even one glance. I shook my head then trying to call him once more. "Llyod!!"

Still not moved. Now my voice became louder, "Llyod Irving!!!!!!"

He flinched then he turned to see me. He frowned, "What?"

"Standing around here isn't going to help anything, we should find shelter."

He was rubbing his head because headache. "Yeah."

We were walking together to explore the forest and found shelter for us.

Regular P.O.V

Llyod and Kratos were walking together to explore forest looking for shelter. Kratos headed off silently, Lloyd following behind him. It wasn't long before the Seraph had to slow his steps for the struggling 'toddler' to catch up with him, panting.

"…Are you all right walking like this Llyod?" Kratos asked.

"…Y-yeah, do-!" He huffed, "I-I'm fine."

Kratos looked at his son, still disbelieving his eyes as pertaining to the boy's form. A child...like the one he had lost...and he was tired. He could see that from his forehead which was sweating badly and his breath was panting heavily. Of course obviously...he knew that the boy couldn't keep up with him in this state, never...

He came closer to Llyod who was still trying to take a breath on air.

"Huh? Wha…huwaaa!!!" Llyod shocked with suddenly action from his father. Kratos had lifted Llyod up and placed him on his shoulder.

"HEY, let me go, I can walk myself!!!" Llyod shouted and tried to flail but no avail as he was forced piggy-back ride.

"You tired."

"NO, I' am not."

"Llyod be quiet. We must not attract attention."

"Grrr… Fine…"Llyod pouted accepting his position.

Kratos thought he wouldn't admit it if he felt ecstatic about being able carry his son like this after long time they had been separated. For many years he missed those days when he carried his son with his wife around him. He remembered when Llyod was a baby, he was forced by Anna to pick up him and throw him up. He got murderous yell from Anna because he forgot to take off his exsphere and made Llyod fly to the sky. Thank goodness Llyod wasn't hurt.

He smirked but after that his face surrounded by sadness. After that he met Llyod again, Llyod already became 17 years old brunette. But now he was given a chance to make another memory which more sweet with Llyod in his new age, five years old toddler. The Seraph's throat tightened and he was trying to focus around him. He looked at Llyod who was sleeping peacefully because exhausted. He smiled looking at his son.

Rustle. He heard something and snapped his attention trying to focus in his around. He stopped from walking and analyzed any threat on it. Thanks to his angelic ears, he already found his enemy now. 'There are five people in here' The seraph took a breath before doing any move.

"…Don't hide anymore. I know you are in there come out."

There was silence a moment until there was large 'poof' similar to the way Sheena would make her appearance; few figures appeared in front of him.

There were fives peoples surrounded him were wearing uniform that Kratos assumed to be fit for combat and were wearing animal mask. Kratos though that they used as special fighter in combat or special events. He was fully aware of the weapons which they had hidden away caused his muscles to tense.

A young man who were wearing dog mask came closer to him and said, "You are intruding upon the territory of Konoha Village, state your name and business."

"…I apologize for the intrusion. We just want to make sure it safe." Kratos bowed his head slightly. "We were just looking for shelter. But we lost our way in these wood and we are trying to find help."

The young male with dog masks was looking to his comrades. Then another man with owl masks moved his feet closer to the young man and whispered, "Kakashi, what should we do?"

"He got kid with him and he's unarmed." Voice of female came from people who were wearing cat mask.

"Could it be some kind of trap?" Other male hushed

"Trap? What 'trap' would wear such weird clothes? If traps he wouldn't make suspicious."

"But can't you sense his chakra level…isn't amazing…like…"

"Like Kyuubi no kitsune in a purple Halloween outfit. So what you think some demon is disguising in human form."

"That's ridiculous…but you're right his chakra isn't so high like that demon just…closer enough."

"Shush, back to the problem."

Kratos heard all they were talking about and made mental note. First of all, this chakra they were talking it…he assumed it some sort energy same with his energy just they called it different. Secondly, they called him a demon, which mean there were most likely some powerful, mythical beings in this world, much like summon spirits. Lastly, there was 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'...if he was correct from what he knew of Mizuho's language (He knew a decent amount, in his years) it meant something 'of fox'...if he was correct in assuming it was the same language...

"You," The one called Kakashi "please stated your full name."

"My name is Kratos Aurion."

"And that kid?" Kakashi pointed Llyod.

"My son, Llyod." he stated

"Well, where are you from?"

Kratos at the moment hesitated to speak but he decided to tell it. "I'm sorry. I think I can't be able answering that question."

There was some tension in Kakashi voices, "Huh? Why not?"

"You won't believe us." Kratos said

"Try us."

Kratos' glare intensified, the Anbu getting a vibe of the Seraph's killing intent as they felt their hands poise above their weapons, both visible and concealed.

"Huwaaahmm…"

All of peoples especially Kratos who his visibly flinched were focusing to the toddler on the seraph shoulder who just got up from his sleep.

Llyod P.O.V

"Huwaaahmm…"

I rubbing my sleepy eyes then I opened my eyes fully. I didn't expect it. There were fives peoples with animal masks were standing in there exactly in front of my eyes. I blinked and blinked again not understanding this. I took glance to my fa- I mean Kratos who looked worry.

"Who are they?" I pointed them

"Llyod…"Trying to warn his son.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I don't want being clueless in here.

"Keep quiet…"Kratos hissed.

"Huh? But, but why?" I raised an eyebrow.

I didn't know if the man with dog masks watched us warily. He gave a few signal to his comrades at high speed and then nodded. The group turned their attention to us. Kratos jolted aside just as one of the onmitsus appeared behind him, I letting out a yelp as Kratos was evading the attacker.

"What the-!?" I cried.

I saw Kratos was fighting with all of these strangers. He was trying to avoid all kunais and shurikens. But these strangers still not gave up, they took position surrounded Kratos and tried to stop his movement but no avail as Kratos hit their guts hard. I just watched and gaped at them. It's looked like watching movie and I impressed with show. I hold Kratos's shoulder tightly and trying not to fall. It was then the dog mask attempted to get him himself only for Kratos's foot to swiftly collide into his gut. But the dog mask surprised with short second of shock at the speed of the attack from Kratos.

After that I didn't see anything. All I knew they were holding me. I shouted after knowing they got me. "AAAAAHHH."

I heard Kratos cursed after finding they hold me. I could see his face was surrounded by terrified, shocked and angry expression.

"No-." Kratos eyes widened in horror.

I was trying to get away but with this state I couldn't do it. "HEY,LET ME GO BASTARD." I was punching and kicking with all I might but useless. They hold me tightly.

"You…" Kratos hissed, his voice venomously deadly

"Make move this kid will die." The one of people who wore stupid animal mask said.

Kratos growled, teeth bared as his eyes flashed death at them all, good they were death now. The stranger who holding me turned out to be that stupid dog mask.

"This is your son?" he asked.

I saw Kratos nodding curtly and glaring to him.

"Oh really? Kid, is he your Dad?"

"Wh-what?! What kinda question is that!?"

"Is he?" the ninja said sternly.

"...Yeah..." I muttered, still not fully comfortable with the fact.

"Oh? You don't sound like he is."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!...Hey wha…ah!?"

I paled, finding a sharp object at my neck, a kunai knife.

"Lloyd-!" Kratos started.

"How about this...we'll let one of you live, just one of you, as a punishment for trespassing, now...will you die? Or..."

Kakashi pressed the knife closer, I sweating feel the knife touch my neck.

"Or will he?"

"Get that thing away from him," Kratos stated immediately, "take my life if you so wish, but...don't hurt him...I..."

My brown eyes widened looking at The Seraph. I knew that half elf still felt guilt for what happened in past. When we traveled together, I could see how lonely and regret into his eyes. How he had hid his feeling when he met me which made me wonder. I shocked when Kratos did something beyond all my belief. The Seraph got down onto his hand and knees, head hung low bow to these strangers.

"...I beg of you..." he whispered.

"...Dad..." I whimpered, eyes tearing up. I couldn't believe it actually I said it.

"...Well! That settles that!"

I confused then turned my head to him. Before I could ask it, the dog mask had gently placed me on the ground and put away his weapon, whistling cheerfully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN about 'that settles that'!?" I cried not understanding.

"That proves he's the kid's dad," The doggy mask said to the group, "if he says he's trying to find shelter for his kid, I damn well believe him."

"..." Kratos looked at him, expressionless.

Something clicked in my mind, "W-wait! So you mean that was a test?!"

"Hey, smart kid," The doggy mask laughed, "I guess you could say that..."

"WHY YOU JERK I OUGHTTA-!"

The doggy jerk simply smiled behind his mask as Kratos held his son back, preventing me from 'kicking and punching him into many piece'.

"We'll take you to our village, our leader will decide what to do with you there."

"...Thank you," Kratos stated simply.

"YOU'RE JERK DOG BASTARD. I WILL KICK YOU!" I swore at him showing my fist.

"Spirited tike, isn't he?" The doggy jerk commented.

"I'M NOT A TIKE!"

"Lloyd, calm down," Kratos stated calmly.

"CALM DOWN!? After he just…?! ARGH!"

Kratos sighed as he got to his feet, picking me who still protesting and setting me on his shoulders as he turned to face the Anbu whom had been watching with amusement. For not long time I stopped protest but I still not forgave him. I just pouted angrily.

"I must say, Kratos-san, you did pretty damn good for some random guy against five ANBU...that'd be elite ninja, if you're not familiar with the phrase..."

"...I had some experience in combat," Kratos stated simply.

"Some?"the doggy jerk stated flatly, rubbing his gut to accent the word.

"...I would apologize, but after you threatened my son..."

"All right, all right, I deserved it..." the doggy jerk rolled his eyes behind the mask, "...well, come on, we'll take you to the village."

I glared to them and found my father's eyes locked on onmitsu's back as that jerk turned. I watched it with amusement, I'm sure that jerk frowned under his mask, he deserved it.

It was only several more minutes through the woods when we came into view of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. I gaped up at the walls, having only seen such in Meltokio before this, and finding my attention drawn to the mountain in the back which appeared to have faces carved into it.

"Wow, Dad!" I gasped. "Check that out!"

"..." Kratos examined it briefly, and then went back to following the doggy jerk.

The two of us walked through Konoha behind the strangers and in front of a couple others, sandwiching us in to keep them from doing anything funny. I looked around curiously from a top my father's shoulder as I forced to perch in it. I amaze with everything around me. From the strange looking buildings and signs that made up the village streets. That and the people walking by with headbands with some kind of marking on them and vests, they seemed strange...

I smelled delicious food from far and found where it's come. "Hey, Dad! Look over there!" I grinned, pointing at a place called 'Ichirakus'. "They sell some kinda food there! Could we get some later? It smells really good."

"Perhaps later," he said, keeping alert for anything suspicious...that wasn't them. I frowned and muttered 'but I'm hungry'

After a minute he spoke up.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"To the Hokage, our village leader," the Doggy mask stated, "he'll be the one deciding what to do with you two..."

"All right then," the doggy mask sighed, "the Hokage office is up ahead..."

As we continued to travel through the village with me observing from my father's shoulders, my eyes caught attention on a person. As we passed an alleyway this kid looked at them. He was about in my new age, a kid with a spiky mop of brilliant blond hair and wide unique blue eyes. But the strange things were the marks on his cheeks that I could assume it as whisker. I frowned and examined him carefully…and the way he was looking at us. Many peoples sent curiosity, fear, terrify because of Kratos's intimidating stature. I didn't blame them actually he could send any fear to anyone else because of his expression. I could look that he looked curious, yes...but what kind of look was that? The kid looked sad and hopeful. Yet at the same time the kid looked as if he was expecting someone to hit him any moment, by the way he kept flinching and glancing around. When the blond noticed that I looked him, he yelped and ran off as if had been caught doing something wrong... I frowned.

"...Dad, who was that kid?" I whispered to Kratos.

"..." he frowned.

"Well, here we are."

To be continue…..

Please review and give your best or bad comment. I will like that.

Thank you for reading see you next time….

Ah, I want to ask too do you want pair or not????

So vote it okay…

If pair what do you want???

Normal

NarutoXSakura

NarutoXHinata

NarutoXIno

Yaoi

NarutoxSasuke

NarutoXItachi

NarutoXGaara

NarutoXKakashi

Default (I don't want change TOS pair, why because I just want it)

LlyodXCollete


End file.
